


Driver’s License

by DilledYams



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilledYams/pseuds/DilledYams
Summary: George feels lied to by Dream and decides to take a drive in his new car, trying to avoid his feelings of sadness. It doesn’t work.P.s. anytime that the dotted lines pop up, anything in between the lines is a flash back
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Driver’s License

This was the fifth time. George had made a loop around the same suburban street five times. He had been blasting his music the entire time, probably receiving weird looks from parents playing with their kids outside and from the many elderly people occupying the neighborhood. He didn’t care. He wanted to forget everything, especially him.

Tears starting welling in his eyes again as he thought about the boy, his heartbreaking a fraction more every stop sign he turned at. He wondered how much longer it would be until he got the police called on him for looking like a creep. He sighed shakily, finally deciding to pull out of the neighborhood. He swallowed hard, not wanting to check his phone. Every time it would ding with a notification a small thought would appear in his mind. 

Is it Dream? 

His mind would burn with curiosity before he quickly extinguished the thought. If Dream cared now, he should have waited for him. He should have waited. 

———

“Is Dream home?” George asked once the door opened, the person holding it being Dream’s younger sister rather than him. 

“Oh- no, he’s at some girl’s house like- studying or something, I don’t know. Do you wanna come in?” She asked, creaking the door open a fraction more. 

George simply shook his head, disappointment bubbling up inside of him. “No, thank you.” The girl shrugged before closing the door, leaving George on the porch by himself. He frowned, pulling out his phone and texting Dream. 

george: hey, I stopped by your house, where are you?

He saw the text bubbles appear before they disappeared. 

george: I got my driver’s license today, I thought you said you wanted to go drive : (

Still no reply. 

He went home and waited. And waited. And waited. 

———  
George pushed on his brakes, stopping at the red light ahead of him. It was starting to become dark now, the setting sun causing the sky to become deep shades of orange and yellow. It was almost blinding how bright it was. He pulled his sun visor down to cover the light, adjusting it until it didn’t hurt his eyes anymore. The light turned green (according to what the driving instructor told him what it looked like, it just looked yellow to him) and he stepped on his gas driving to a destination he didn’t know of yet. 

Eventually, after what felt like 3 more hours of driving and a tank refill, he pulled into a random department-store parking lot. It was mostly empty since a majority of the stores in the small shopping center had closed. He parked, finally willing himself to look at his phone. It had been getting blown up by various worried friends. Everyone except the one person who he wanted to see a text from the most. He opened Snapchat, most of his messages having been received from there. He ignored them for a minute, instead favoring wasting time going through Snap stories. His breath stilled when he saw him, tears beginning to form in his eyes once again. 

Right there, on the cover of someone’s post, was the man himself, Dream. With shaking fingers he pressed on the story, it immediately opening to a video of Dream laughing while pushing a girl’s legs off of himself. He whined when she put them back up, audible laughter coming from behind the camera. George slowly put his phone down, turning the key in the ignition off. He gripped the steering wheel, trying to force his hands to stop shaking. His tears began to fall, his face twisting with the emotions he feeling. 

He wanted to yell. 

He wanted to cry. 

He wanted it all to just stop. 

He knew that Dream was his best friend, so why did it matter to him so much that he was spending so much time with this girl?

———

“George,” Dream had groaned for the 8th time. His head was resting in his arms as he stared at the older boy, his eyes trained in his face. He stayed sitting on the floor next to George’s legs, who was sitting on his bed. 

George continued looking down at the notes he was trying to study, attempting his hardest to not give in to the whining Dream was producing. 

“George, come on, let’s do something fun,” he groaned once again, now poking his leg with a nearby pencil. George snatched it away from him, earning a small grin from the young man. He started poking him with his finger instead, annoying him until he slapped his notes onto the sheets of his bed. 

“What do you want?” He sighed in exhaust, finally giving in and returning the attention Dream begged for. He shrugged up at the brunette, shifting his position from the floor onto the bed. 

“Let’s do something fun, I’m bored watching you study,” he replied with a grin. George rolled his eyes, shifting under the weight of Dream’s gaze. 

“What do you wanna do, then?” He asked as he checked his phone, trying to look nonchalant and not nervous. 

“Oh come on, get off your phone,” Dream said, reaching for it. George pulled it back which only seemed to encourage Dream to reach farther for it. 

“Dream, stop! What the hell?” He exclaimed, nearly falling backward as the other male climbed over him to get the phone. The blonde just laughed, pushing on his chest lightly with one arm, stretching his other to catch the phone. George fell backward, dropping his hand against his pillow. His death grip stayed on the device, even as Dream climbed on him and pinned his arms down. “Let go, this isn’t funny, Dream,” he fussed, a blushing setting on his face. 

Dream wheezed at his face, apparently forgetting his objective of getting the phone. He hunched over as he laughed, his head falling on one side of George’s face. “Oh my god, are you blushing!?” He said in between wheezy laughs, pulling his head up slightly to look at George’s. 

His smile made George’s heart stutter for a moment, making him nearly forget about the other still pinning him to the bed. Once he stopped laughing he looked down at George’s expression, smiling down at him. 

———  
He picked up his phone, deciding to dial one of his friends. 

“George? Where are you, why haven’t you been answering your phone?” The familiar voice rang out against his ear, his worried voice making George feel bad. He sniffled and cleared his throat, preparing to talk. 

“Are you okay? Were you crying, George,” Sapnap sounded concerned, which was unusual since he took most things with a grain of salt. George cleared his throat again as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

“I’m fine, I just didn’t feel like answering my phone, I was busy,” he answered, trying to not sound so exhausted. He knew that Sapnap wouldn’t believe his lies, and he wouldn’t bullshit him either. 

“You don’t sound fine, and you don’t suddenly become busy for nearly 7 hours, George,” he sounded like an upset parent, making the brunette grin a tiny bit. I don’t think I would survive with him as my parent, he thought to himself. 

“Is that George? Can I talk to him?” His blood ran cold when he heard the other voice over the line. The voice quickly took over the phone, his voice ringing out louder now. “George? What’s wrong?”

George huffed quietly, debating on hanging up. “We were all really worried about you. I was really worried about you, George.” He felt a tug on his heartstrings. The voice trailed off, somewhat getting the hint that he didn’t want to talk to him. “Are you there, George?” He heard him clear his throat.

“Yea, I’m here,” he grumbled into the speaker, not sure what else to say. 

“Where are you, we’ll come get you or something,” Dream said, though George knew that he didn’t have a way to get to him. 

“I drove somewhere, you wouldn’t be able to get here,” he sighed, trying to suppress some more tears. “Even if you wanted to, you wouldn’t be able to get to me,” he mumbled bitterly into the phone. 

“What? George, I’ll find a way, I always will. I promise,” he muttered, sounding genuine and confused. 

“Oh, yeah? Well, you also promised to be here when I got my driver’s license, but where are you now? Not here!” He exclaimed bitterly, feeling a little guilty at his sudden tirade. He didn’t stop, though. “Where were you though, huh? Because you sure as hell weren’t at your house, I checked there. You also didn’t bother to inform me that you were going ‘study’ with some girl,” he knew he couldn’t see his air quotes, but it didn’t matter to him. His nose started getting stuffy and he could feel the tears starting to gather in his tear ducts again. He choked back a quiet sob.

“I told you when I was going to get my driver's license and you said, no- you promised that you would be here so that we could drive around together, but you weren’t. You were hanging out with that blonde girl,” he spoke quietly, trying to even his voice out to not give away the fact that he was about to cry again. “Is she better than me Dream, is that why? Is it because she’s the opposite of me?” He knew that he sounded stupid, but he didn’t care. He was upset and wanted to address the feelings of insecurity he kept harbored. 

———

His smile pulled him in. It was like he wasn’t in control of himself anymore as he leaned up towards Dream. Apparently, Dream wasn’t in control of himself either. Their lips met halfway, the petty wrestle over the phone being long forgotten. Dream relaxed on top of George, straddling his hips where he sat. 

———  
“Is it because she’s the opposite of me?” He whispered to himself, shutting his eyes tightly and letting his tears fall. “I mean, she’s blonde, she’s pretty, she’s- she’s tan! What’s not to like about her? I bet she’s really funny too, a total dime, huh?” George grew louder, his angry tone peeking through. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this, it really wasn’t any of his business who Dream liked. It still scared him to imagine him with someone else, though. 

“George, listen,” he could hear him moving in the background, opening and shutting doors until the sounds of the outside could be heard through the other end. “George, I don’t want that girl. I don’t care how blonde she is, or how tan she is, or whatever! I want you, George. It’s always been you and it’ll always be you. I swear.”

George gulped loudly, nodding to himself. “Do you mean that, Dream?” He asked quietly, pathetically wiping at the falling tears on his cheeks. 

“With all my heart George, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this so that people in my discord could see it lol
> 
> This is also based off the song “Driver’s License” by Olivia Rodrigo
> 
> P.S follow my Twitter @vomiting_crying


End file.
